transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron Mountain
Megatron Mountain - A titanic, and the only one, volcano rests before you. The base is buried in the acidic solution, slowly being eaten away at which gives it's sustenance. Jagged cliffs and bumpy outer shell lead to a narrow crater top, that periodically spits up a little acid lava.. it trails down the face of the volcano slowly. A large plume of an acidic ash cloud trails to the south, a SMART person would steer clear of them. And so, Fireback ordered the Warriors Four to accompany the Decepticons to Megatron Mountain.. which isn't a mountain at all, it's a volcano. But you know, you don't argue with an idiot. They drag you to their level and beat you with experience. Leading the pack, Jazzy gulps nervously. Not only is he totally afraid of Cyclonus now, he's missing some teeth. Hopefully he didn't swallow them, he might have ener-reflux. "It's ah.. just up there, we have to make sure to steer clear of the ACID ASH CLOUD!" he warns, the other three flying silently behind him. "By the pit, this place will surely be the end of me!" Cyclonus says from a fairly safe spot in the air, staring down in awe at the large and terrifying volcano of acidic death. "Molten lava is bad enough, but hot acid?! Even the geology of this planet has gone utterly mad!" He glances at Jazzy. "Acid ash cloud?" Turning, Cyclonus finds it a few meters from his face, and ascends. "GAAHHH!" he blurts out. Marauder is not a slender Decepticon. This place would make a good torture chamber, if they could somehow lock him in. Navigating the pockets of acid cloud, as well as the odd burp of lava, the molten rock, the hiss from vents as steam escapes, it's a wonder his camo hasn't changed to charred and green. Ascending, thanks to this anti-gravity systems, "This place has potential as a storage area. No one in their right circuit would come here looking for that which we don't want found." Rampage has been following along, and he has since converted to his robot mode because his faceplate does a better job of keeping nasty ash and acid out of his system. Somewhere in the back of his mind is a game where Four Warriors go get four orbs. "Yeah, good place to hide something, all right," he agrees. "We're gonna need a wash after this trip." Scorn groans softly while in flight with the rest, not as fast as a jet, but her buzzing wings are enough to keep pace. Sneering at the sight of the bubbling, green acid lava beneath them, Scorn can't help remarking, "Hm, this reminds me of the stuff I use." Thankfully her acid based attacks aren't rediculously hot. Just volatile to the touch. "Hide? We do this for FUN!" Jazzy laughs madly, adding "Fool." Not paying attention to where he's going, the acid ash suddenly envelops him! "GA-AH!!" he cries out, writhing in pain.. his big chain necklace breaking off and falling into the acid below. "I regret nothing.. fools." Jazzy cries as he plummets into the acid below. Megatron Mountain: Crater Room - Once inside Megatron Mountain's crater top, the occupants will find the room small and crowded. Around the outer edge lies a pathway, a swirl that leads down into the insides of the volcano itself. Acidic smoke and ash flow through the room in reckless abandon, neccisitating the need for intake precautions. Along the pathway, like clockwork, a burst of acidic flow spits out from the sides of the wall. Better make sure to time your QUICK steps correctly, the room for error isn't grand. As they descend into the little crater room, the Warriors Four.. well, Three, take a moment to gauge their positioning. "Ah, it's been awhile since I've come down here. Now, was it up, up, down, down, left, right.. or down, up, left.. ahh I forget." Sippy Kup mutters to himself, senility kicking in. Blurry shoves forward and waves everyone along behind him, "Come on you can do it you can do it just be careful and watch out for this timed acid trap it's so easy you can do it!" Marauder follows after his guide. He's being unusually cautious, but is still keeping pace, near the front. At one point, he accidentally touches part of the crater, and immediately sprays his hand with some kind of chemical compound. He clenches his fist a few times, and runs a diagnostic, all while following, doing as the guides do. But he has to ask, "Timed acid trap?" And by coincidence, that's when the blasted thing goes off. Marauder has to dodge, trying to evade it. Cyclonus stares, feeling his sanity threatening to peel away as he watches Jazzy carelessly kill himself. He didn't care for the guy, obviously, but to die so foolishly... "Does... does that happen *all the time* here?" As in, do Decepticons die horrible deaths to the acid all the time here? "Er, very well, 'Blurry...'" He watches the bursts of acid spitting out from the wall, edging up to the trap. What a humiliating death this would be, should he fail to make it, should his timing be off or his feet too slow. Better to die at a Minibot's hands. That's going through his head as another burst spits out and he leaps across the path. Can he make it!? Rampage skirts around the acid trap carefully, his hands clinging to the walls where he can grab hold, or just grab hold of wall and make a hole in it if he can. He tries to time it so he doesn't get acidified from the spitters on the wall. "We should have brought some baking soda." Scorn honestly can't help a vicious cackle from escaping when Jazzy succumbs to the volcano, watching as he plummets into the molten acid. A shame she couldn't get the rest of his lovely teeth beforehand. Following the group in, she finds herself with them in a small room, heavy waves of ash and smoke buffeting them and forcing the femme to finally seal up any open ports, unable to wave them off with her wings this time. Blurry's reckless abandon for the danger of acid lava spewing from the walls has her furrowing her brows. Is everyone an idiot on this planet? ..Scratch that, she already knew the answer. So, standing just before the gauntlet of traps, she waits, watching the pattern. It's only until she's certain that Scorn makes a few quick leaps into the hazardous terrain, hoping to leap and dodge around the obstacles without any scorch marks. Hopefully. "Well, sometimes we make it back.. sometimes not. Reminds me of the time on Accilade-6, the acid clouds were so thick; we had to deploy wipers!" Sippy Kup replies, making a timed hobble to avoid an acid trap. "Dude, we're on Accilade-6 NOW you old artard!" Brawny rages, simply ripping a boulder out of the wall and using it as a shield to cross. "You guys are so slow I could have ran there and back by now I mean come on this isn't that hard to.." Blurry jests, dancing backward across a trap. But then he sees Scorn, and it's like little x's and o's dance above his head. In fact, his optics are momentarily replaced with giant hearts that beat. And then a large stream of acid envelops him entirely! "SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!" Megatron Mountain: Main Vent - The wide chasm leads down and down, a never ending drop into the belly of the beast. Acidic clouds gust up and swirl around, leading to the upper limits of the volcano. Acidic flows jut out haphazardly, spewing their disintigrating properties at random. Leading to a bottom room, through all the ash and cloud, a clearing of sorts can be viewed from above. It's not exactly a serene and pristine view, however. Perhaps if one had the proper AIM they could navigate to the bottom safely. Cyclonus says, "Well. I've heard of Heartbreakers, but not Heart*melters*." Scorn says, "It's a gift" "Damn lass, subspace that hind end before you get anymore of us smelt!" Sippy Kup chastises Scorn, wobbling down the chasm in his old crotchety way. During the last half, he breaks out a walker just to aid his ailing servos. "Gah, I'm done for.. leave me Brawny, let me join the maker." "GAH. You say that ALL THE TIME! You stub your foot, it's like 'meh, my name is Sippy Kup and Im laaaaaaaaaaaame'." Brawny replies, his stache wiggling as he speaks. "Damn, that's gonna be hell to navigate.. any of you a good shot?" he asks the others. Cyclonus turns back in time Blurry destroyed by the very same jets of acid that Cyclonus was reasonably sure that he could handle. But alas, Blurry let himself get distracted by the nubile Insecticon. At least she's nubile until her face splits open, at least. "A...nother one down. Haven't you five... er, three done this before? Because I am growing uncertain." He rankles at Brawny's question. "Of course I'm a good shot! I am Galvatron's right hand, he would not accept me were I not!" Actually Cyclonus is just above average. Scorn clears the trial of fire unscathed, much to her relief. Though the same can't be said for Blurry, her looks just too much for the mech to handle before he pays the ultimate price by getting doused in searing acid lava. One would likely feel sad for him, but Scorn instead feels quite flattered as she watches the poor guy melt away. Yup, she's still got it. "Please, old mech, if I space it, what will Cyclonus have to look at?" Scorn chuckles, playing with the second in command while they all finally make it across and onto the next challenge. "Mm... looks like a nasty way down.." She muses, eyeing the clearing way down below before perking up at Cyclonus and urging him forward, "Well then, let's get down there already, shall we? I'm sure we all want out of here as quickly as possible." Rampage sneaks past when Blurry goes poof! He shakes his head. "Good thing I'm a good shot too." He'd better be, his position among the Predacons is *gunner*. "Actually, follow me!" Brawny grins, though most of his mouth is hidden behind his impressive stache. Snatching Sippy Kup up by the neck and shoulders, the smaller robo-roided robot simply uses the older mech as a blast shield to plummet downwards. "All aboard, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Talk about respect for your elders. Some other more 'respectful' and 'honorable' Decepticons might wait and navigate it themselves. Or not, seeing as this is easier. Megatron Mountain: Acid Chamber - Down, down leads the rabbit hole. Wait, this isn't a rabbit hole at all! It's an acidic volcano, much much more dangerous than a rabbit hole. And a bit bigger. Through the mist and cloud, the grand expanse of the Acid Chamber is a sight to behold. Here, the acidic liquids that make up the entire planet freefall in a geyser. Splashing upon the rockface and outlying area, it pools into one gigantic acid pool. Talk about your ring of fires, eh? Entrance into the room is steep however, when rocks fall and see fit to block the passage above. In the center of the chamber, sitting directly in the middle of the pool of acid, is a tiny platform of rock that stands tall in the acid baths. Upon the top, is your prize! Rather, your objective. In the middle sits the most pure of pure acid collections from this planet. Also on the side of it is spraypainted: Backfire Wuz Here! However, the way back is blocked. Over to the east, a large boulder rests up against the wall. A small bit of attention will reveal a.. draft? Light pours through the place where the rock and the wall don't meet all the way. One good BURLY push will make short work of the object blocking the pathway. As the chasm narrows, Marauder finds it more and more difficult to navigate. Cyclonus may be as tall, but Marauder is far bulkier, and less aerodynamic, more like a heavyweight boxer than a basketball player. He's struggling, and slowing, so when Blurry makes eyes for Scorn, Marauder gives him a gentle shove in the back, pushing him into the lava trap, that was timed to go off, and using him as a Cybertronian shield for Marauder to get past the trap. Hopefully no one saw through the mist that accompanied the trap. "AH, wHy mY ShOuLdErS hUrT?" Sippy Kup grumbles mid-air, Brawny laughing manically as they plummet. Landing forcefully on the narrow rock platform, most of the older mech's limbs bust off and he's essentially crushed under landing. "LiFe iS pAiN." Standing, Brawny scratches his chin and looks around. "Ah, there it is.. someone mind grabbing it? I think there's a hidden exit somewheres around here." he moans, looking about. "Or I'll just PUNCHIFY our way out." Cyclonus scowls at Brawny as he uses the older Decepticon as a shield against the fumes. Still... "Waste not, want not," he remarks, descending down after them until he last finds himself at the chamber. He regards the tiny platform with suspicion. "Ah, of course, Brawny. We'll get right on that. Or rather..." He looks pointedly at Scorn, Marauder, and Rampage. "The lot of you will. Primus knows what might happen if someone comes near it. Best be someone expendable." Marauder has been struggling to keep pace, being too big to manoeuvre down here, having to concentrate on his path, the traps, this place seems almost designed to stop someone such as him from getting down here. He uses Sippy Kup to soften his fall, so it comes as no doubt to him why the older 'mech is in such pain. Marauder's also quite hot, and the protective insulation he coated himself in is losing its effectiveness. At one point, he notes that an exterior tube has melted and warped, attaching itself to Sippy Kup. Marauder calmly severs the tube, as to his fortune, it was not a vital system. "We need a fan in here or something," Rampage complains, "So how much longer til we get to where we're going. Good thing the Autobots weren't stupid enough to follow us." Scorn follows suit behind Brawny, making no qualms in him using the old mech as a shield. Seemed to be the fate of everyone else in the foursome anyway so far. Once at the bottom she marvels at the sight of the pool of molten acid lava, the intense brightness of the lovely display making her switch her optics into a heavily shaded mode. "I'll get it." The Insecticon finally says when the others don't appear to volunteer to get the precious collection in the center. Always the lady to get the job done. Hm, she doesn't appear to have any sort of container though... Well, at least until she moves over to the crushed Sippy Kup and cleanly wrenches his head from his shoulders. "Sorry, dear, but I need this." Emptying out the contents of energon and processors in quite the non-chalant manner, the femme flutters up and across the roiling surface of the pool, hovering beside the oucropping in the center. "Hurry and get that exit open, I've got the stuff!" Scorn calls back while dipping the elderly mech's head into the volatile liquid, thankful his head can at least stand up to the acid and heat a bit longer when she fills it nearly to the brim. "And someone find me a proper container, this one won't hold long!" "Aha, here it is." Brawny shouts, bounding down towards the boulder. Leaning down low, the burly and short mech attempts to lift the large obstacle. A couple of grunts later, he's wheezing and resting his back against it. "Damn, oh wait!" Turning his back to the other Decepticons, Brawny pulls out.. his ROBO-ROIDS! Flicking the administration device to clear any ener-bubbles, the pint sized robot injects it into his fuel line. Immediately, his outer shell grows. Pops and crackles resound as he 'bulks' up, to the point that he no longer has a neck. "AHAHAHAHA, PUNY PEBBLE AIN'T GOT SH*T ON ME!" Brawny rages, throwing his shoulder into the rock and lifting it. Only problem being, he's not stopping in his bulking. His frame grows larger, more confined.. almost to the point of being a big round ball of mech-muscle. "HURRY UP, I'M BULKING OUT!!!" Cyclonus gives Scorn another almost-smile. "Excellent, Scorn, let us be away from this horrible, acid ridden place at once!" He floats towards the exit, not trusting the ground, content that Brawny is doing the hard work for them... though he is again shocked and appalled as Brawny takes down too many roids and expands to a monstrous size. "What in the name of the Pit!?" he exclaims. But he doesn't ponder it. "GO! GOOO!" he bellows, and shoves his way past the expanding Brawny, grunting as he has to squeeze past him a bit. As soon as she spots Brawny more or less expanding like Violet Beauregarde in Willy Wonka, Scorn is quick to just shove the filled head into her subspace, careful not to spill it, while making a mad dash after the others. "Thanks, whatever your name is! You'll be remembered!" She calls back while trying to slip past the growing mech with the others. As soon as the Decepticons exit, the boulder crashes to the ground. Inside, Brawny continues to bulk up considerably.. finally a big rotund ball, he rolls towards the pool of acid. "BUT.. BUT.. WHAT ABOUT MY STACHE POWER???" he cries, in vain. He does however make a nice big splash.